familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daniel Scribner (1718-1802)
__TOC__ Full name Capt. Daniel Scribner Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Born: at Exeter, Rockingham, New Hampshire, United States * Died: at Otisfield Gore, Cumberland, Maine, United States at 84 years * Interment: at Unmarked Grave, Scribner Hill Parents * Father: Edward Scribner (Abt 1693-Aft 1754) * Mother: Abigail Leavitt (1699-?) Siblings * Sibling: Daniel Scribner (1718-1802) * Sibling: Edward Scribner (1721-1823) * Sibling: Abigail Scribner (1724-?) * Sibling: John Scribner (1729-Bef 1732) * Sibling: John Scribner (1732-?) * Sibling: Samuel Scribner (1735-1815) * Sibling: Alice Scribner (1736-Abt 1797) Spouses * Spouse: Elizabeth Taylor (Bef 1744-1829) Offspring * Child: Abigail Scribner (1769-1865) * Child: Hannah Scribner (1770-1846) * Child: Joseph Scribner (Abt 1774-Aft 1850) * Child: Daniel Sampson Scribner (1776-1872) * Child: Lydia Scribner (1780-1866) * Child: Susan Scribner (1781-?) * Child: Nathaniel Scribner (1784-1812) * Child: Betsey Scribner (Abt 1786-Aft 1850) Biography Daniel was one of the earliest settlers in Waterborough. He and his brothers, Edward, Samuel and John, all lived there, at least for a few years. Each settler was required by the Proprietors (the ones who actually held title to the town's lands) to clear part of the land they claimed, erect a house and live in it for three years before being given title to their property. The Waterborough Proprietors lived in Boston, and were very slow in agreeing to grant title to the settlers, even though the settlers had fulfilled the requirements. On 6 December 1781, Daniel, Daniel, Jr., Samuel, John and Edward were among the 22 settlers of Waterborough (then called Massabesick) who signed a petition to the Proprietors, to have their land surveyed and, in essence, move the process along (the Proprietors had been meeting regularly for months, but only to meet legal meeting requirements, and would, after setting the date of their next meeting, adjourn to the local coffee house). That petition reads as follows: "Whereas the subscribers have taken up and are in possession of Lands in the Town of Massabesick, so called and Country adjacent belonging to and claimed by the proprietors under the will of Bridget Phillips, some time since deceased, and whereas said Proprietors are desirous of settling the country and quieting the Minds of the present Possessors of Lands belonging to said Proprietors, ... and are so inclined to dispose of one hundred acres to each Settler, and whereas the Quantity of Lands taken possession of cannot be ascertained untill surveyed and measured, - We the Subscribers Possessors thereof do hereby engage to have the Land by us at present held, surveyed and measured at our own Expence under the direction and with the undecipherable so that regular deeds may be made out and payment for said Lands agreed upon between us and the Proprietors. The price to be 4 shillings Pound Money in Gold or Silver for each acre of the 100 disposed to them" (WATERBOROUGH PROPRIETORS' RECORDS 1780-1790, Maine State Archives Microfilm Roll 614). Daniel was commonly referred to as "Capt. Daniel." During the Revolutionary War, he served in a New Hampshire Regiment and attained the rank of Captain, which is how he was known for the rest of his life. It's believed that he was killed by Benjamin Kimball, husband of his daughter, Susan, in a fight over an unpaid debt. After Daniel's death, Benjamin and Susan left Otisfield and moved to Gilead, ME, or Milan, Coos County, NH, for a few years. They later returned to Otisfield. Daniel's monument is in the Scribner Cemetery, Lower Yard, Scribner Hill, Otisfield. Elizabeth is buried in the Scribner Cemetery, Upper Yard. Birth: Date:7 Apr 1718 Location:at Exeter, Rockingham, New Hampshire, United States Burial: Location:at Unmarked Grave, Scribner Hill Death: Date:Oct 1802 Location:at Otisfield Gore, Cumberland, Maine, United States Event: Fact 1 - Fact 1 Date:1778 Notes: Revolutionary War Soldier Event: Fact 2 - Fact 2 Date:Bet 1794 and 1795 Notes: Moved From Waterboro To Otisfield Event: Fact 3 - Fact 3 Date:Oct 1802 Location:at Burned To Death In House Fire partner: Elizabeth Taylor (Bef 1744-1829) Marriage: : Date:3 Dec 1767 Location:at Wells, York, Maine, United States Contributors Yewenyi Sources # Unpaginated WELLS (ME) VITAL RECORDS, 1713-1783 (Maine State Archives Microfilm Roll 643) # 330 William Samuel Spurr A HISTORY OF OTISFIELD, CUMBERLAND COUNTY, MAINE FROM THE ORIGINAL GRANT TO THE CLOSE OF THE YEAR 1944 The author, 1953 # g.s., Scribner Cemetery, Lower Yard, Scribner Hill Road, Otisfield, ME Category:Non-SMW people articles